Adjustable cheek rests on the butt stock of rifles and carbines assist the shooter in getting quickly and comfortably into proper sight alignment. Standard butt stocks do not account for different sizes and shapes of shooter physique, or different type aiming sights and scope mounts. An adjustable cheek rest allows the shooter to customize drop and eye relief adjustments such that when the shooter lays his cheek on the cheek rest, his dominant eye is automatically aligned with the sight system.
It has been a long known practice to provide an accessory mounting rail on a firearm for releasably attaching accessories, such as optics and lighting equipment. Common type accessory mounting rails include the Picatinny rails and the Weaver rails.